Love
by Dana-Jellybean
Summary: Legolas is injured in battle, he feels as if his whole body is being consumed by an evil that cannot be destroyed and is slowly consuming him- will he find salvation in Túen, a healer from Rivendell? Or will the evil consume him.
1. Chapter 1

_The air was thick with presence of the oncoming battle- Legolas stood above the sea of men who were also waiting for the fight to commence. Aragorn stood beside him, dressed in armour of a king; Legolas smirked at his friend, who noticed. _

"_What is it Legolas? Do you find something amusing?" The ranger asked, keeping his eyes on the horizon _

"_It is nothing, you are just wearing armour my friend…" Legolas spoke bluntly "I have not seen you wear such armour…in all my days of knowing you"_

"_There have been times..." Aragorn began before Legolas cut in_

"_Yes, but not armour made of silver and gold…"_

_The two friends laughed between themselves before a horn echoed across the battlefield- the troops bellow began to feel restless, it was apparent due to their lack of ability to keep still. The hushed murmurs of they're coming, reached Legolas's ears before it had even reached the 5__th__ row of men. The two friends ceased their gleeful mood and glanced at each other with nerves apparent in their eyes; it was rare to see Legolas fearful, but now was a moment where Legolas was afraid of losing his own life. __Arago__r__n sensed this as he tightened the grip on his sword as the horizon soon became a thick line of grey- their barbaric battle cries could be heard from miles away; Legolas grabbed his bow. _

"_Are you ready my friend?" Aragorn asked_

_Legolas nodded as he drew the bow string to the tip of his nose, letting out a slow and steady breath as the men beneath them took stance and drew their swords. There were a few moments of silence where the only sound was the song of a bird in a distant tree somewhere or perhaps in the sky above but alas, there was no hope for celebration at the moment for seconds later- the sky began to rain arrows. Aragorn shielded himself and Legolas from the arrows that fell from the heavens at great speed, killing one or two men who had been unprepared; arrows embedding deep into their skulls. Once the initial fire has finished, Legolas ran from the shelter of Aragorn's shield and jumped into the sea of men and Orcs as begun to fire arrows one after another; 1, 2 , 3, 4, 5….32….42…the elf was beginning to lose count. One after another, Orcs fell to ground with the elf's arrows protruding from their body- yet Legolas soon found himself without arrows, and so had to change his choice to his knives. Unsheathing both of them, he began to battle with the Orcs up-close and personal- the silver cut through them just as well as his arrows had done, leaving a trail of dead Orcs behind the young prince. The battle was almost won, many more dead Orcs lay on the ground than men, it looked hopeful to the elf; another battle won against the dark creatures of middle earth. _

"_Legolas!" shout Aragorn from afar, just catching Legolas's attention_

_As the elf turned, only to see one of the few remaining enemies heading in a beeline towards him, sword drawn; not an issue thought the elf, as he prepared his knives. He swung the knives at the Orc, and it countered it with a dodge and block before it sent one of the knives flying into the mud meters away. Knife down, Legolas continued to defend himself striking the Orcs sword once, twice, three times before it too had been disarmed; Legolas knew he had won, the Orc was defenceless against him now its sword was gone. Yet the Orc smiled, a pointed tooth malicious grin before it managed to snatch Legolas's knife out of his hand and drive it through the elf's stomach; this naturally took the elf totally by surprise. Before the Orc could withdraw the knife that was sticking from the elf's gut, Aragorn shot the beast down as he watched Legolas Greenleaf fall to his knees- blood beginning to seep into his cloak; the elf looked down and pulled the knife from his stomach. Two hands caught the elf as he began to fade into the darkness- Aragorn held him close, his metal armour stained by Orc's blood and now, Legolas's. _

"_Legolas, stay with me!" He ordered as the Elf began to slowly slip away- his eyes closing and sending his world into total darkness. _


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas awoke, a horrible pain in the center of his chest and his heart pounding against his ribcage- the sound echoing through his body; his eye lids felt heavy, he couldn't quite open them enough to see his surroundings at first but after several attempts, he opened his eyes. He was back in Mirkwood- a surprise because the last thing he could remember was the sound of clashing metal and looking up into the face of Aragorn as blood poured from his chest. He could feel where the blade had sliced through him, spilling blood, it was like a hole boring through his chest and a darkness was eating away at him from the inside out- it must have been where the pain in his chest was radiating from. His ears picked up a sigh of, what sounded like relief, to his left- turning his head he saw his father Thranduil sitting in an elegant chair beside his bed; he did look relieved that his son had finally woken but there was a doubt of worry in his eyes.

"Son" he spoke "Are you feeling well?"

Legolas would have laughed at that comment, for he was in a lot of pain, but it was the very thing that restricted him from doing so "No, I have been stabbed if you failed to notice"

Thranduil was glad to have his sons somewhat obvious nature however he was seriously concerned about him. When Elrond had bought back to Mirkwood, there was a great fear they would lose him for it has sliced through a major artery and punctured his lung- Elrond was worried he wouldn't make the night but the healers had worked their magic and his son was still alive 3 days later. Thranduil knew his son was not out of the woods yet however his son was strong- and he had the best healers watching him day and night; and the king of Mirkwood was grateful of it. Shaking his head at the comment, before looking over at the door as Elrond walked in with his hands joint at his waist; he bowed his head respectfully. He was followed by Aragorn- who was now dressed in his usual attire, black- and his wife Arwen- who was wearing an elegant dress that clung to her pregnancy bump; she was glowing with the beauty of life.

Aragorn said relived "It is good to see you awake Legolas..."

"It is good to see you too friend…and you Arwen" Legolas smiled slightly "You are pregnant"

Arwen blushed laughing slightly "Yes, I am Legolas… how are you feeling?"

Elrond looked at him expectantly "Does it still hurt?"

"Yes" Legolas winced shifting on the bed "It does…."

Elrond walked over and pulled down the quilt that had been covering the young prince so that he could access his bandages – they did not appear to need changing yet. When the elf had first been bought to him by Aragorn, his clothing were covered in mud and his blood- they had been so close to losing him, Aragorn had wept for his friend as Elrond and his fellow healers had raced to save the princes life. He was unsure if the prince would survive the trauma, others before had survived the initial wounds but the trauma was almost always what took them; it was still a fear for Elrond and Thranduil. They were thinking the same thing as they glanced at each other; considering how long the elf had until the trauma of the attack became too much for him, until his heart just stopped. Elrond looked down at the prince and smiled reassuringly as he pulled the covers back up to cover the elf's chest.

"Get some rest" he said nodding quickly

Legolas smiled in response as he slowly drifted off to sleep. When he woke, the sun that had been present in the windows earlier had been replaced by the moon; silver light shone through the glass, casting long sinister shadows across the dimly lit room. He was more alert now, the pain in his chest was still there and his father was no longer sat beside his bed however there was someone towering over him inspecting his bandages carefully; at first he thought it was Elrond but then he noticed that the elf attending to him was blonde not brunette- then it became apparent that the person attending to him was also female. The elf had been changing his bandages, and now was checking that they were wrapped tightly round so that the wound would heal without being infected. He could see half her face, most of it was hidden by a curtain of long golden hair but she had a sharp nose and eyes as blue as the East Sea; he did not realize that he had been staring until she looked up at him and furrowed her brow.

"You are staring at me" she said

"Yes I am"

"You're father told me you were obvious" she rolled her eyes standing straight and tucking him back in

"Are you my healer?" Legolas asked eagerly

"Yes" She replied walking towards the door

"Does my healer have a name?"

The elf paused before she turned and smiled kindly back "My name is Túen"


End file.
